The objective of this research proposal is to prepare human plasminogen-derived streptokinase activators for clinical trial in patients with a history of deep-vein thrombosis. The patients will be monitored by standard and new laboratory assay methodology, and by venography. New therapeutic regimens will be established. The human alpha2-plasmin inhibitor will be prepared to be used as an antidote in patients with a fibrinolytic state.